Four-Star Battle Tales!
Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! is the sixty-ninth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: March 24, 2012 Teaser: In World War II, Batman and the Unknown Soldier infiltrate Germany by preventing Equinox's Embodiment of ??? uploading a nuclear bomb to blow up the United States. Main Plot: Upset with the Justice League International's untrained potential, Batman gains help from the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Metamorpho, Geo-Force, Halo and Looker) into stopping Kobra's plans of bringing forth the Kali Yoga. Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter is forced to try and lead the Justice League International through a training program, while Captain Atom and Rocket Red are not pleased because Batman denied him leadership because he still hadn't learned his lesson, which prompts them to quit the JLI, because he didn't ask to be demoted. Trivia: * Villain simulations: ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Batman), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Booster Gold), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Blue Beetle), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Guy Gardner), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Fire and Ice), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Captain Marvel), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Captain Atom), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Rocket Red), ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Aquaman) and ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (fought by Martian Manhunter) * Metamorpho quits the Outsiders, due to finally becoming a solo superhero called, "The Element Man". * Batman arranges the Justice League Europe membership with Captain Atom, Rocket Red and Metamorpho as a reservist group. * The JLI's time off when temporarily disbanded: **Blue Beetle: Goes on a double date with Paco with Brenda and Courtney Whitmore. **Booster Gold: Continues to try and bring the League back by bringing up it's greatness. **Fire and Ice: Met with Dr. Mist about re-joining the Global Guardians, seeing how the JLI have been the cause of their disbandment. **Captain Marvel: Re-unites with Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel, Jr. and Uncle Marvel. **Guy Gardner: Assumes Hal Jordan's place as a back-up Lantern to help fend off * The next Embodiment leads to Apokolips. Quotes: * Batman: Just as I thought, this League their ally unbalanced (approaches Blue Beetle), Blue Beetle, you're acting like a class prankster. Booster, still yourself as a hero, but you're still self-center. Fire, Ice, you two need to focus on each other's powers than focus on clothes and make-up. Captain Marvel, you need to learn how be a full-fledged grown-up, not act like a child. Gardner, you're still a hothead whose arrogance matches Hal Jordan's cockiness. * Captain Atom: The league is unbearably untrained Batman, you can leave it all to me. * Batman: I would do that, but you still haven't learned your lesson, Captain Atom, you still see ordinarily citizens as weaklings, and you're still selfish, I deny you leadership. * Rocket Red: Batman... * Batman: Rocket Red, you need to not get in on Booster and Beetle's jokers. * Aquaman: That's right, shame on all of you. * Batman: I can't barely trust you with leadership either Aquaman, every time a fight starts, you drag yourself in it when someone hits you. * Aquaman: Saaaay...what? * Martian Manhunter: Batman, you have trust your team. * Batman: I can't trust you either, J'onn, eating your cookies and when they get ruined, you drag yourself in too. The Justice League International has been disbanded, go home to where you started, I'll finish the job myself. (Leaves and storms out) Cast: * Diedrich Bader as Batman * ??? as Unknown Soldier * Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate * Oded Fehr as Equinox * Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning * Kim Mai Guest as Katana * Scott Menville as Metamorpho * Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Halo * ??? as Looker * Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold * Will Friedle as Blue Beetle * James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner * Grey DeLisle as Fire * Jennifer Hale as Ice * Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel * Brian Bloom as Captain Atom * ??? as Rocket Red * John DiMaggio as Aquaman * Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter * Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Category:Episodes